


Floating

by ViciousInnocence



Series: Co-Dependent Losers [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Co-Dependent losers, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, Star Gazing Trope, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>We lay by the river, we looked at the stars. I said how tiny we are boy, how tiny we are.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Gang camps out by the Schuylkill river; Mac and Dennis are the last two to fall asleep. Cue: star gazing trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> The Gang camps out on the same patch of the Schuylkill where they filmed Mac & Country Mac's "Project Badass". Just to set the scene a little better. Set somewhere in season 10/11 ish?

Mac startles himself as he wakes up. Blinking eyes with bleary vision, the first thing he sees in the dim light is Dennis lying close next to him, wide awake.

Only this time he doesn't look sick, with purple rimmed eyes and an aura of sadness, this time he’s smiling.

“I can’t remember the last time I felt like this,” Dennis says softly, almost a whisper, a light tone of happiness, his eyes staring off straight up into the night. His fingers are locked together over his abdomen, thumbs idly playing with each other. Dennis lets out a small breath of laughter, which is usually so alien, it makes Mac’s chest feel tight and he feels his own lips stretch upwards a little of their own will.

“I feel…” Dennis continues, while Mac’s rubbing his eyes, still half asleep and not yet ready to talk. He turns his head back to look up at the skies, his world spins a little thanks to the beer. He breathes in the scent of the morning dew on the grass surrounding them, putting his arms by his sides on the blanket. It’s such a clear night the stars shine overhead like pearls glinting in a vast ocean. Mac feels himself beginning to stare like Dennis, getting pulled in to the faraway planets.

“Like I’m dreaming, but I’m wide awake,” Dennis’ voice sounds next to him, his voice is soft and soothing for once. Mac listens in silence, his friends smooth tongue almost like a narration for the beautiful view. Whoever could deny that only God could create such natural beauty was clearly insane.

He hears the shuffling of clothes next to him, followed by the feeling of Dennis’ warm body pressing up against his right side, legs slotting neatly alongside his own. His arm casually drapes itself across Mac’s chest, where the other now rests his head. Mac prays Dennis can’t hear how his heart skips a beat through his worn-out t-shirt.

He feels Dennis' soft brown hair tickling against his lips.

It’s getting longer; he should get a haircut.

Almost automatically Mac finds his hand gently carding through the others short hair, its too familiar to feel awkward at all, or maybe that’s just the alcohol. He feels Dennis’ hand grip the side of his ribs a little, almost rhythmically with his strokes, like a cat – Mac thought that was an accurate comparison.

The wind blowing from the trees is forgivingly gentle against them, though the breeze makes Mac shiver and he feels the hair on his arm stand on end. He curls his arm a little tighter around Dennis, protective instinct even though there’s no real danger, before resuming massaging the others head.

He swore if Dennis was a cat he’d be purring right now.

Mac feels like any second Dennis will pull away and roll over to fall asleep.

He savours every second of this as if was their last night together before the morning light pulls them apart.

But Dennis doesn’t move, doesn't roll away. He stays where he is, arm around Mac, breathing gently while admiring the stars above them.

They lay like that for a while, listening to the occasional car go past on the bridge and Dee’s nearby snoring. Other than the cars, snores and Charlie’s occasional sleep talking they’re lying in peaceful silence on the blanket.

 

Dennis’ voice pulls Mac out of whatever train of thought was going through his mind,

“Do you think you’ll ever leave Philly?”

It’s a stupid question, usually reserved for teenagers in the early hours of prom night. They’re both nearly forty and running Paddy’s is worryingly the most stable routine either of them are ever going to get.

“Nah,” Mac speaks eventually, realising he hasn’t said a word til now and it almost shatters the atmosphere he’s managed to dream up in his head,

“Got everything I need right here.”

Dennis feels the vibrations from Mac’s chest as he talks, his hand rubs against Mac’s ribs softly as he smiles - Mac takes it as a sign. Feeling Mac’s hand brush up against his own where it rests on his chest, Dennis hesitates only for a split second before knotting their fingers together, his slightly smaller hand swallowed up by Macs. Dennis doesn’t really understand why that makes him feel a little safer and his heart glow a little warmer. But he’s grateful for it, and he’ll take any chance to make the feeling last longer.

He knows how Mac can never be subtle with his words, and he’d never admit it but he wasn’t sure he could leave Mac either.

“You could come with me,” Dennis mumbles a little, his thumb tracing patterns on the others larger hand. His head rises and falls as Mac laughs a little, he doesn’t need to look to know the other’s still smiling,

“Sure, bro!” he says, eyes still locked on the sky ahead, almost as if they’re both scared to look away, it might ruin the moment. His hand slips down from the other’s hair, arm snaking around the small of Dennis’ back. Mac feels warmth radiating through the thin shirt, as his fingers curl over Dennis' hipbone.

“I’ll go with you,” he promises and, looking up at the stars, they both know that means anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing sappy shit for this ship. I feel like they have the capacity to be adorable; in like tiny doses.
> 
> Also named after and loosely based on the song "Floating" by Jape; not that anyone gives a shit x


End file.
